Tears Stained Red Ciel Phantomhive
by Sabaku no Tsuki
Summary: Sora Roselive, also known as Xün Roselive, is the head of the Roselive Clothing Collection. One of the most Famous clothing lines in all of Victorian England. This 11 year old holds a dark past much like her rival company head Ciel Phantomhive.


**Tears Stained Red [Ciel Phantomhive] 01 The "Girl" in the Pink Dress and her "Tutor"**

_**"Father, when is mother coming home?" I asked looking at my father who sat in his study from the door.**__  
><em>_**"I think that she's coming home in 2 months dear," he replied reading over some documents, occasionally signing some things.  
>"Alright, I hope she comes home this time!" I grinned a toothy grin and left his study.<strong>__**I ran down the winding staircase to the front of the house where a giant bay window sat in the wall, showing the road and grasslands in a beautiful blanket of snow which glistened in the moonlight.**_

_**I reach out my small 8 year old hand towards the moon, my blue eyes staring out as I saw my mother's face appear on the surface of the moon, as I did every full moon, new or not. It was a comfort for me to see her, as I had not seen her since I was 5 three years ago. I lived in this huge mansion alone with my father and our servants, him in his study and the servants working every hour of the day until late nights. I had not a single friend at my side, I had not stepped a foot outside of this house once and I could only gaze out on the lands.  
>I sighed and laid my head on my arms and gazed out upon the road where a carriage would eventually come down, the passenger would be the mother I have dreamed of seeing since she left. A smile danced on my lips as I closed my eyes and thought about her as I slowly drifted to sleep.<br>**__  
><em>"Young Lady, it is time to get up." I sat up and pulled my hand through my messy black hair. "It is almost time for Lord Aleister Chamber's social gathering. You must get ready my Lady," my butler stated as I taped down my chest tightly with a sigh. "There are only 4 hours left my Lady," my butler started as I held my arms out. My butler had short black hair and golden hazel eyes, and his face always held the most gentle expression towards me, even though he knew it was not mandatory. I shook some of my short and messy black hair out of my face as my blue eyes never left him.

"Tonight its Lord Xün, got it memorized Chun?" I asked my butler. Chun chuckled at me as he pulled on my tuxedo, and tied my tie right. I bend down and tied my shoe laces as Chun walked out the door, calling out to the other servants of my mansion. I pulled on a blue heart ring and sat it on my right index finger with a soft gaze upon it. I could stare at it all day if I wanted to, but I never had the time to as I had too much work to do. I sigh and walk out of my room, locking it with my private key and walked down the halls. The carriage swayed with the horses and I simply stared out of the window, not too interested with Lord Chamber's social gatherings. I never was; it all was just a waste of time to me.

"We have arrived, my Lord," Chun stated opening the carriage door. Many people casually talked all around Viscount Druitt's mansion, others could be found dancing inside the ball room to the melodies of the small orchestra and even more were simply seated at tables with food on plates and butlers would walk around with many small appetizers.

Chun walked at my side as we entered the ball room, my eyes scanning the many women who wore the designs my father used to make before he was laid to his eternal rest. I closed my eyes and the image of my father's dead body in front of me in his study appeared, his blood coating his white torso and stained the once beautiful white carpet at the foot of his lit fireplace, sparks ignited the wooden floors and carpentry.

"Lord Xün!" I open my eyes and turn my head to Chun, worry flickering in his golden eyes, and apparently this was not the first time he had tried to get my attention. Chun tilted his head in front of us slightly before I finally took notice of a confused blonde girl who stood staring at me. She had the curliest blond hair held up in two pink tails, making it look like she had two mini tornadoes at the sides of her head. Her green eyes watched me, and I noticed then that her eyes and her dress were Christmas colors –her dress being red- and she was waiting for me to answer whatever it was she asked me.

"I'm sorry young lady, I was dazed by your beauty the moment I saw you across the room. Forgive me, but what was it you were saying?" I asked with a smile on my face. The girl's face instantly headed up as Chun's hand went on the bridge of his nose covering his eyes.

"Oh, I asked i-if you would c-care to have a dance... um," The girl stuttered. I could tell this was not her true nature as I saw eagerness rise inside of her eyes.

"I would be honored; I am Xün Roselive from France. It is a pleasure to have caught your attention miss," I said taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the backside.

"I'm Elizabeth Middleford," the girl said pulling me into the waltz.

"And what would a young lady such as yourself be doing alone at such a wonderful gathering? Surely you have someone escorting you here," I smiled as I twirled her around.

"Well, I kind of lost my maid amongst the many people. I've noticed that the women are wearing the Roselive collection, what lucky girls. The collection is at the top of my cutest clothing line and has been for the past 4 years," Elizabeth complimented with a bright smile while looking over the dresses.

"Yes, well... I'm sure my father would have liked to hear that with his own ears," I said bowing as the song came to an end. Elizabeth gave me a confused look before looking over my shoulder.

"Speaking of cutest dresses, that pink one over there is the cutest one here!" She then ran off leaving me to watch her. I smile and walk in the same direction as I saw that the girl wearing the pink dress was actually running away from Elizabeth with; who I guessed was, her tutor. Chun approached me with a look of relief on his face, before we started to walk around.

"Ah, young Roselive! How wonderful to see you," a voice called out. Chun and I turn and see the Viscount himself making his way over to me. Chun bowed and left to get me a drink, while Druitt started to talk to me during a new dance.

The Viscount Druitt had long but not too long blond hair and wore white clothing, a blue handkerchief sitting in his chest pocket stood right out from his outfit. Not the best way one would dress, but it worked for him.

"What an elegant gathering i've prepared tonight, don't you agree Roselive? And to think that most of my guests would wear your father's latest collection! You will give him my regards won't you?" Druitt proposed to me with a smile.  
>"I suppose I can, if I get the chance to see him. For now I think that your attention should be on your many guests, many of them are quite eye catchers. All elegantly dancing across the floor with the music," I said watching the girl in the pink dress pass by Elizabeth who stood on the other side watching her like a hawk (the only difference between them would be the expression on the faces).<p>

"Yes, I quite agree. The dance compliments the different dresses amongst the crowds," Druitt stated. I look at him from the corner of my eye and saw that his eyes weren't really moving much, which meant he had his eyes on a new victim. I follow his eye sight and saw he was looking at the same girl I was, she was in trouble.

The two made their way over and the Viscount started to talk to the girl. She stated that she was quite bored of dancing and Druitt started to flirt with her, causing me to roll my eyes. It was quite fun to watch though, as I saw that she was just as disgusted by him as I was. I thought she had enough of that and decided to intrude.

"Please Viscount, i'd think that there are many more beautiful fish in the sea than this washed up crab," I said smirking as they both looked at me, the girl with an irritated look while the Viscount pulled back.

"Don't look at me like that; i'm just pulling your leg. My name is Xün Roselive, Future Heir of the Roselive Collection. It is a pleasure to meet you young lady," I introduced bowing to her. I saw a look of caution in her only visible eye before it disappeared completely. The girl started fidgeting with her dress in a fake nervousness that definitely fooled the Viscount. The song ended and she became tense as I saw Elizabeth walking over before a man with a cabinet fell between us, stating he would perform a magic trick.

"I've seen my fair share of magic tricks Viscount, is there something else we could do that would be interesting?" The girl asked causing the Viscount to smirk.

"But of course, and unless if you'd like to stay and watch Roselive, you're welcome to accompany us. What do you say?" Viscount Druitt offered taking the girl's hand and holding out one for me. I slap it away and look to the side.

"I don't need any one to hold my hand, thank you Viscount. If you don't mind, i'll take you up on your offer." I said with an expressionless face. Druitt smiled and led us up some stairs and into a room away from the party.

The room had a pink mist hanging around it and was lit with a single candle, a sweet aroma hung in the air with the mist. The Viscount closed the door behind us and I looked around the room, before hearing a bump at the door. I turn around and saw the girl looking dazed and I instantly felt dizzy. I fell to my knees and held my hand to my nose, as the viscount let out a laugh before losing consciousness.  
>I awoke leaning against someone with my hands and legs bound together, the sounds of shouts of bids ringing in my ears. I open my eyes and saw that I was in a cage next to the girl who was also tied up, her right eye visible now. I sat up straight and looked at her eye, noticing it was purple while her left eye was blue. I gave her a look before I turned forward.<p>

"Chun, hurry it up!" I called out before the candles blew out. The sounds of grunts of pain echoed in the small room before the candle relit itself. The girl's tutor and Chun stood side by side at the side of the cage looking down on us.  
>"Well, looks like you've made a friend young Lord. As I have," Chun said with a smirk on his normally pleasant face. I had a bored facial expression while he bent the bars of the cage and pulled me out and untied my bounds.<br>"I don't even know his name and yet we're so called 'Friends'? What utter nuisance," I stated rubbing my sore wrists. Chun let out a chuckle before picking me us bridal style once more and turning to leave.  
>"Where is your mark?" Chun stopped walking and turned back around to the girl who now stood beside her tutor, her voice now a males. "You've seen mine already, how strong is your bond?" The 'girl' yelled across the room. Chun's hand went over my left eye and when it left the two tensed.<br>"Now you know," I sneered. The boy nodded and his tutor also picked him up bridal style, the boy freaking out as he did this. I let out a laugh while the four of us left the party for the night, silently jumping from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
